modern_tabaqatfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Tabaqat Wikia
Welcome to the Modern Tabaqat Wikia Academic Genealogy for scholars working on the ME -- a kind of a modern _Tabaqat_ Describe your topic It recently came up in a conversation with colleagues, that there will be benefits to creating a webpage collecting information on the modern academic silsilas in our field. I have created this thread to jump start this project. For each professor who has graduated at least one PhD there will be one entry, and under that entry in there will be a chronological a list of his/her PhD students. Each entry will consist of the name of the person, year PhD awarded, the institution, and the supervisor's name, and (if possible) also the title of the dissertation. There will be repetition when a person appears both as a PhD supervisor, as well as a PhD graduate under his/her supervisor's name. This is OK -- please avoid making too many nested lists. . Abbas, Ihsan (1954, Cairo, Ahmad Amin) * Wadad Kadi (1973, AUB) -- Yale, Chicago . Ahmadi, Wali (1997, UCLA) * Kevin Schwartz (2014, UC Berkeley) . Ali, Kecia (2002, Duke) -- Associate Professor, Boston U. . Amanat, Abbas (1981, Oxford) * Rula Jurdi Abisaab (1998, Yale) -- McGill * Farzin Vejdani (2009, Yale) * Ranin Kazemi (2012, Yale), Assistant Prof. (History), San Diego State . Amir-Moezzi, Mohammad Ali (1991, Paris, Daniel Gimaret, Jean Jolivet) * Hasan Farhang Ansari (2009) -- IAS . Babayan, Kathryn (1993, Princeton) * Derek Mancini-Lander (2012, Michigan) -- SOAS . Böwering, Gerhard (1973, McGill, Hermann Landolt) -- Yale University (previously Penn) * Jamal Elias (1991, Yale) -- Walter H. Annenberg Prof. of Humanities, Prof. (Rel. Stud. & South Asian Stud.) Penn (previously Amherst College) * Shahzad Bashir (1998, Yale) -- Lysbeth Warren Anderson Prof. in Islamic Studies (Rel. Stud.), Stanford (previously Carleton College & Holy Cross) * Walid Saleh (2001, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Religion & NELC), Toronto (previously Middlebury College) * Gabriel Said Reynolds (2003, Yale) -- Prof. of Islamic Studies & Theology (Dept. of Theology), Notre Dame * Matthew Ingalls (2008, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Religion), University of Puget Sound * Homayra Ziad (2008, Yale) -- Muslim Scholar, Institute for Christian & Jewish Studies (formerly Assistant Prof. (Religion), Trinity College Hartford) * Saeed Rahman (2009, Yale) * Kazuyo Murata (2011, Yale) -- Lecturer (Islamic Studies), KCL * Mushegh Asatryan (2012, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Linguistics, Languages, and Cultures) U. Calgary (previously IIS) * Matthew Melvin-Koushki (2012, Yale) -- South Carolina * Hussein Abdulsater (2013, Yale) -- VAS, AUB * Yasir Qadhi (2013, Yale) -- Assistant Prof., Rhodes College; Dean of Academic Affairs, Maghrib Institute * Yousef Casewit (2014, Yale) -- American University of Sharjah . Bregel, Yuri * Ron Sela (2004, Indiana) -- Indiana * Devin DeWeese (1985, Indiana) . Brugman, Jan * Geert Jan van Gelder (1982, Leiden) -- Oxford . Bulliet, Richard (1967, Harvard, ?) * Parvaneh Pourshariati (1995, Columbia) * Tayib el-Hibri * Karen Pinto * Matthew Gordon * Neguin Yavari * Pardis Minouchehr * Hossein Kamaly * Ariel Salzmann * Jahan Salehi * Elizabeth F. Thompson ''' '''Calder, Norman (1979, SOAS, John Wansborough) * Robert Gleave (1995, Manchester) -- Professor, Exeter .''' '''Cook, Michael (1963, SOAS, Bernard Lewis) -- Professor, Princeton University * Michael Bonner (1987, Princeton) -- U. Michigan * Mohammed Shahab Ahmed (1999, Princeton) -- Harvard * Caner Dagli (2006, Princeton) -- College of Holy Cross * Behnam Sadeghi (2006, Princeton) -- Stanford * Asad Ahmed (2007, Princeton) -- UC Berkeley * Justin Stearns (2007, Princeton) -- NYU * Najam Haider (2007, Princeton) -- Columbia * Karen Bauer (2008, Princeton) -- Institute of Ismaili Studies * Mona Hassan (2009, Princeton) -- Duke * Luke Yarbrough (2012, Princeton) -- St. Louis University * Bella Tendler Krieger (2012, Princeton) -- Florida International University . Corbin, Henry . DeSmet, Daniel .''' '''DeWeese, Devin (1985, Indiana U., Yuri Bregel) . Dickson, Martin (1958, Princeton) * John Woods (1974, Princeton) -- Chicago * Cornell Fleischer (1982, Princeton) -- Chicago * Kathryn Babayan (1993, Princeton) -- Toronto . Donner, Fred McGraw (1975, Princeton, Roy Mottahedeh) -- Professor, University of Chicago * Paul M. Cobb (1997, Chicago) -- Prof., Penn * Stuart Sears (1997, Chicago) * Ingrid Mattson (1999, Chicago) -- University of Western Ontario * Khaled Keshk (2002, Chicago) -- DePaul * David Cook (2001, Chicago) -- Associate Prof. (Religion), Rice University * Rasheed Hosein (2010, Chicago) -- United States Military Academy (West Point) * Emran El-Badawi (2011, Chicago) -- University of Houston * Elizabeth Urban (2012, Chicago) -- Associate Prof., West Chester University * Volkan Stodolsky (2012, Chicago) -- Chair, Dept. of Islamic Law, Darul Qasim (Chicago) * Rana Mikati (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., College of Charleston * Feryal Salem (2013, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof., Hartford Seminary * Brad Bowman (2014, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (history), University of Louisville * Joshua Mabra (2015, Chicago) -- Assistant Prof. (modern languages), Wright State University . El Shamsy, Ahmed (2009, Harvard) * Garrett Davidson (2014, Chicago) -- College of Charleston * Sabahat Adil (2015, Chicago) -- Colorado * Rodrigo Adem (2015, Chicago) . Elias, Jamal * Rose Muravchick . Ernst, Carl * Karen Ruffle * Rose Aslan . Fadel, Mohammad (1995, Chicago) * Syed Adnan Hussein (2014, Toronto) . Fleischer, Cornell (1982, Princeton) * Stefan Winter (2002, Chicago) * Betul Basaran (2006, Chicago) * Pinar Emiralioglu (2006, Chicago) * Ebru Turan (2007, Chicago) * Kaya Şahin (2008, Chicago) * Nukhet Varlik (2008, Chicago) * Side Emre (2009, Chicago) * Abdurrahman Atcil (2010, Chicago) * Nikolay Antov (2011, Chicago) * Marya Green-Mercado (2012, Chicago) * Zahit Atcil (2015, Chicago) * Christopher Markiewicz (2015, Chicago) . van Gelder, Geert Jan (1982, Leiden) * Gert Borg (1994, Nijmegen) * Denis McAuley (2008, Oxford) * Nefeli Papoutsakis (2008, Oxford) * Adam Talib (2014, Oxford) -- AUC . Gibb, Hamilton (M.A. 1922, SOAS, Thomas Arnold) * Bernard Lewis (1939, SOAS) -- Princeton * Fazlur Rahman (1949, Oxford) -- Chicago * Merlin Swartz (1967, Harvard) -- Boston University * Herbert Mason (196*, Harvard) -- Boston University . Gimaret, Daniel . Gleave, Robert . Griffel, Frank (1999, Free University of Berlin, Friedrich Niewoehner) -- Professor, Yale . Gruendler, Beatrice (1995, Harvard, Wolfhart Heinrichs) * Carl Davila (2006, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (History), SUNY Brockport * Bilal Orfali (2009, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Arabic), AUB; (formerly M.S. Sofia Chair (NELC), OSU) * Georges Montillet (2013, Yale) * Mareike Koertner (2014, Yale) -- Visiting Assistant Prof. (Dept. of Religion), Trinity College, Hartford .''' '''Gutas, Dimitri (1974, Yale, Franz Rosenthal) * Li Guo (1994, Yale) -- Prof. of Arabic & Islamic Studies (Classics Dept.) Notre Dame * Jennifer Bryson (2000, Yale) -- Director, Zephyr Institute (Palo Alto) * David Reisman (2000, Yale) -- University of Illinois at Chicago (deceased 2011) * Felicitas Opwis (2001, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Dept. of Arabic & Islamic Stud.), Georgetown * Kevin van Bladel (2004, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (NELC) OSU (previously Assistant Prof. (Classics), USC) * Suleiman Mourad (2004, Yale) -- Prof. (Religion), Smith College * Racha el Omari (2006, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Rel. Stud.), UCSB * Alexander Treiger (2008, Yale) -- Associate Prof. (Dept. of Classics & Religion), Dalhousie * Ahmed al-Rahim (2009, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (Religious Studies), UVA * Lukas Muehlethaler (2009, Yale) -- Juniorprofessor (Jewish Studies), Free University Berlin * Hadi Jorati (2014, Yale) -- Assistant Prof. (NELC), OSU * Matteo Di Giovanni (2015, Yale) -- Assistent, LMU Munich .''' '''Hathaway, Jane (1992, Princeton) . Heinrichs, Wolfhart (1967, Frankfurt) * Peter Heath (1981, Harvard) -- Birzeit, WUSTL, AUB (provost), AUS (chancellor) (deceased 2014) * Kristen Brustad (1981, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (MES), Texas (previously Emory, William & Mary, Harvard) * Kevin Lacey (1984, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (Classical & Near Eastern Studies), Binghamton University, SUNY * Shukri Abed (1984, Harvard) -- University of Mary Washington * Magda al-Nowaihi (1987, Harvard) -- Columbia (deceased 2002) * Pauline Eskenasy (1991, Harvard) * Lisa Wurtele (Karp) (1992, Harvard) -- Senior Editor, Institute for Curriculum Services (previously adjunct lecturer w/rank of Asst. Prof., Brandeis) * Michael Cooperson (1994, Harvard) -- Prof. (NELC), UCLA (previously VAP of Arabic, Dartmouth) * Beatrice Gruendler (1995, Harvard) -- Free University Berlin (previously Yale) * Bazat Tahera Qutbuddin (1996, Harvard) -- Associate Prof. (NELC), Chicago (previously Utah & Yale) * Stephanie Thomas (2000, Harvard) -- Program Director, Qatar Foundational International (QFI) * Bruce Fudge (2003, Harvard) -- Geneva (formerly OSU) * Ahmad Atif Ahmad (2005, Harvard) -- Prof. (Rel. Stud.), UCSB * Sinan Antoon (2006, Harvard) -- NYU * Erez Naaman (2009, Harvard) -- American University * Shady Hekmat Nasser (2011, Harvard) -- Lecturer in Classical Arabic Studies (Asian & ME Studies), Cambridge (previously lecturer, Yale NELC) * Alexander Key (2012, Harvard) -- Assistant Prof. (Comp Lit.), Stanford * Elias Muhanna (2012, Harvard) -- Manning Assistant Prof. (Comp Lit), Brown .''' '''Hitti, Philip (1915, Columbia) . Kadi, Wadad (1973, AUB) * Marion Katz (1997, Chicago) -- NYU * Paul Heck (2000, Chicago) -- Georgetown * Shari Lowin (2001, Chicago) * Scott Lucas (2002, Chicago) * Fehrullah Terkan (2004, Chicago) * Kenneth Garden (2005, Chicago) * Jonathan Brown (2006, Chicago) -- Georgetown (formerly U. Washington) * Vanessa de Gifis (2008, Chicago) * Aram Shahin (2009, Chicago) * Sean Anthony (2009, Chicago) -- OSU (formerly Oregon) * Maurice Pomerantz (2009, Chicago) -- NYU * Catherine Bronson (2012, Chicago) * Lyall Armstrong (2013, Chicago) . Keddie, Nikki * Aghaie, Kamran (1999, UCLA) -- Austin * Beth Baron .''' '''Knysh, Alexander (1986, IOS, St. Petersburg) -- Professor, Michigan * Erik Ohlander (2004, Michigan) * Muhammad Aziz (2004, Michigan) * Mohammed Khalil (2007, Michigan) -- Michigan State University, * Maxim Romanov (2013, Michigan) * Noah Gardiner (2014, Michigan) . Lazard, Gilbert (1960, Paris) . Lawrence, Bruce * Brett Wilson * Kecia Ali * Hina Azam . Lawson, Todd (1987, McGill) . Lewis, Bernard (1939, SOAS, Hamilton Gibb) * Kamal Salibi (1953, SOAS) -- Prof. of history, AUB (died 2011) * Michael Cook (1966, SOAS) -- Princeton * Patricia Crone (1974, SOAS) -- IAS * Martin Kramer (1982, Princeton) -- Tel Aviv, president Shalem College (Jerusalem) . Lewis, Franklin (1995, Chicago, Heshmat Moayyad) * Cameron Cross (2015, Chicago) -- Michigan . Lory, Pierre .''' '''Losensky, Paul (1993, Chicago) -- Indiana . Madelung, Wilfred (1957, Spuler) * Hossein Modarressi (1982, Oxford) -- Princeton * Jalal Badakhchani (1983, Oxford) -- IIS * Sabine Schmidtke (1990, Oxford) -- IAS . Mahdi, Muhsin (1954, Chicago, Leo Strauss) -- Harvard . Makdisi, George (died 2002) * Sherman Jackson (1990, Penn) -- Michigan * Devin Stewart (1991, Penn) -- Emory * Christopher Melchert (1992, Penn) -- Oxford * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) -- Cornell * Joseph Lowry (1999, Penn) -- Penn . Melville, Charles (1978, Cambridge) * Peyvand Firouzeh (2014, Cambridge) . Messick, Brinkley (1978, Princeton) * Amira Mittermaier (2006, Columbia) . Mittermaier, Amira (2006, Columbia) * Edith Szanto (2012, University of Toronto) * Nermeen Mouftah . Moayyad, Heshmat (1958, Frankfurt) * Franklin Lewis (1995, Chicago) -- Chicago * Sunil Sharma (1999, Chicago) -- Boston U. . Modarressi, Hossein (Madelung, 1983, Oxford) * Robert Wisnovsky (1994, Princeton) -- McGill (formerly Harvard) * Khaled Abou El Fadl (1999, Princeton) * Intisar Rabb (2009, Princeton) -- Harvard . Morony, Michael (1971, Gustav von Grunebaum/Nikki Keddie, 1971, UCLA) * Mahmood Ibrahim (Morony, 1981, UCLA) * Khodad Rezakhani . Mottahedeh, Roy P. (1970, Harvard) * Fred Donner (1975, Princeton) -- Chicago, Professor NELC * Chase Robinson (1992, Harvard) -- CUNY, Professor History * Meir Litvak (1991, Harvard) -- Tel Aviv University * Richard Foltz (1996) -- Concordia * Deborah Tor (2002, Harvard) -- Notre Dame * Kristen Stilt (2004, Harvard) -- HLS * Sarah Bowen Savant (co-advisor: William Graham, 2006, Harvard) -- Agha Khan University * Martin Ngyuen (2009, Harvard) -- Fairfield University, Associate Professor of Religious studies * Ahmad El-Shamsy (2009, Harvard) -- Chicago, Assistant Professor, NELC .''' '''Najmabadi, Afsaneh (1984, Manchester) * Mana Kia (2011, Harvard) -- Columbia .''' '''Nasr, Hossein (Gibb, 1958, Harvard) * William Chittick (1974, Tehran) -- SUNY Stony Brook * Ibrahim Kalin (2002, GWU) -- Georgetown . Newman, Andrew . Pollock, Sheldon (1975, Harvard) -- Professor, Columbia * Rebecca Gould (2012, Columbia) -- Bristol * Audrey Truschke (2012, Columbia) . Pritchett, Frances (1981, University of Chicago) * Sean Pue (2007, Columbia) * Pasha Mohamad Khan (2012, Columbia) -- McGill * Arthur Dudney (2013, Columbia) . Rashed, Roshdi . Rizvi, Sajjad (2000, Cambridge, John Hoover, John Montgomery) * Ahab Bdaiwi (2014, Exeter) -- St Andrews * Sumeyye Parlidar (2014) * Pooya Razavian (2016) . Robinson, Chase (1992, Harvard, Mottahedeh) * Feras Hamza (2001, Oxford) * Maria Vaiou (2002, Oxford, with Elizabeth Jeffreys) * Catarina Belo (2004, with Yahya Michot) -- AUC * Andrew Marsham (2004, Oxford) * Teresa Bernheimer (2006, Oxford) -- SOAS * Nicola Clarke (2009, Oxford) * Harry Munt (2010, Oxford) * Fozia Bora (2011, Oxford) .''' '''Rosenthal, Franz (H.H. Schaeder, 1935, Berlin) * Jacob Lassner (Rosenthal, 1963, Yale) -- Northwestern * Joel Kraemer (Rosenthal, 1967, Yale) -- Chicago * Hasan Shuraydi (Rosenthal, 1970) * Dimitri Gutas (Rosenthal, 1974, Yale) -- Yale * Tamar Frank (Rosenthal, 1975, Yale) * Everett Rowson (Rosenthal, 1982, Yale) -- NYU * Fred Renfroe (Rosenthal, 1989) -- went into law . Rowson, Everett (1982, Yale, Rosenthal) -- Associate Professor, NYU * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) -- Cornell * David Hollenberg (2006, Penn) -- U. Oregon, Associate Professor, Religious Studies . Sabra, Abdelhamid (1955, SOAS) * Jamil Ragep (1982, Harvard) -- McGill * Elahe Kheirandish (1991, Harvard) . Saleh, Walid (2001, Yale, Boewering) . Saliba, George (1978, Berkeley) * Ahmad Dallal (1990, Columbia) -- Georgetown * Robert Morrison (2008, Columbia) -- Bowdoin * Kaveh Farzad Niazi (2011, Columbia) . Savant, Sarah Bowen (2006, Harvard) . Schimmel, Annemarie (1941 Berlin, 1951 Marburg) * Akbar Hyder * Carl Ernst * Maria Subtelny (1979, Harvard) * Ali Asani . Schmidtke, Sabine * Jan Thiele -- U. Muenster * Reza Pourjavady . Schoefield, Katherine (2003, SOAS, Richard Widass) * Richard David Williams (2015, King's College London) . Shahid, Irfan (1954, Princeton) . Spellberg, Denise (1989, Columbia) . Spuler, Bertold (1948, Hamburg, Rudolph Strothmann) * Wilfred Madelung (1957) . Stewart, Devin . Subtelny, Maria (Harvard, 1979) -- U. Toronto * Arley A. Loewen (2001, Toronto) * Colin P. Mitchell (2002, Toronto) * Mahdi Tourage (2005, Toronto) * Chad Lingwood (2009, Toronto) * Maryam Moazzen (2011, Toronto) * Nasrin Askari (2013, Toronto) .''' '''Woods, John (Princeton, 1974) * Sholeh Quinn (1993, Chicago) -- UC Merced * Judith Pfeiffer (2003, Chicago) -- Oxford * Evrim Binbaş (2009, Chicago) -- Royal Holloway London * Hani Khafipour, (2013, Chicago) -- USC * Kaveh Hemmat (2014, Chicago) . Ziai, Hossein (1976, Harvard) * Ghazzal Dabiri * Wali Ahmadi (1997, UCLA) . Zimmerman, Fritz (Richard Walzer, 1974, Oxford) * Toby Mayer (2002, Oxford) * Rotraud Hansberger (2006, Oxford) -- Munich Latest activity